


Love is Blind

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You end up getting injured by one of Zen's fans, and though reluctant, you don't think you can continue your relationship with the semi-famous actor.





	

You were foolishly naive to think that you could be able to be in a relationship with Zen without experiencing any troubles asides from the usual small conflicts between couples. You would think that being exposed to all sorts of different plays and dramas due to your involvement with Zen that you would have seen it coming since it just seemed like a natural thing to expect. It shouldn't have been a surprise, but that's what it was. An unpleasant surprise that you could have lived without.

It started out innocently enough. A bunch of messages left on Zen's fan page and social media about how you didn't deserve Zen. That Zen was a _God_ and should remain single. You expected to receive that kind of reaction when you and the actor first made your relationship official to the public. After all, Zen was gorgeous, talented, kind, and so many other things. Fans who put him up on a pedestal and fall in love with him weren't strange, and you couldn't blame them for it either. After all, you fell in love with the young man yourself, and he in turn, fell in love with you, and that was all that mattered to you.

While it did take some time and lots of encouragement and reassurances from Zen and the RFA, you learned to not let the hate comments towards you bother you too much. They were all just directing their frustration of not being in a relationship with Zen towards you. You really didn't like using the whole "they're just jealous" argument, but that was what it actually was, wasn't it? Jealousy that Zen wasn't theirs. It was hard not to take the misdirected hate and anger personally, but you got through it. Of course, there were times when you doubted, but the actor would be quick to shower you with his love and wash your worries away soon afterwards.

"I love you," he would remind you with a passionate kiss that left no room for doubt, and so you continued to live peacefully like that.

But then things started to escalate. One particular fan was very _strong_ with their hatred towards you. Their messages bordered on pure threats, and despite Zen's reluctance towards turning away his supportive fans, he decided to have the fan blocked from accessing his page when he saw how distressed you got whenever you saw the username. An attack on you was like an attack on the actor himself.

But they didn't stop there. The fan continued to send their threats via physical mail, and soon enough the address of your shared living space with Zen was taken down from the fan page as well, but it was already too late. The letters continued, the address most probably already saved by the fan, and it was only after receiving an envelope full of razor blades did you and Zen decide that it was about time to contact the authorities and ask for help.

Jumin and Seven were more than willing to help out, using whatever skill sets, resources, and power they possibly had to give you and the actor some peace of mind while the police did their job. Jumin gave the two of you your own temporary personal body guards, and Seven tried to track down the fan during the very little amount of free time he had.

You were completely terrified by that point in time, unwilling of being left alone for too long. It was difficult, especially with Zen's odd hours with his career, but you persevered for him. For the both of you. You truly loved Zen with all your heart, and you wanted this relationship to work. You weren't going to let one very stubborn and adamant fan ruin that.

The fan's activities stopped as soon as the police got involved, and the case was dropped soon after since there were no longer any threats coming your way. You believed the authorities to just be half-assing things and didn't actually care your well-being, but you kept your mouth shut. After all, you had enough stress in your life already. You didn't need any additional headaches.

You had no idea what you were thinking. Perhaps it was because things had settled down to their usual routine and you were in a good mood, or perhaps you were just so incredibly sleep-deprived that you weren't thinking clearly. Whatever it was, you wished you could go back in time and slap yourself silly.

You were walking alone in the streets, minding your own business when you felt somebody fiercely grab hold of your arm, pulling you back. You turned around, eyes widening when all you saw was the harsh glint of the sun against a blade, and suddenly, you were screaming. You had no idea if it was from fear or pain, but you screamed, unable to contain what you were feeling.

_It hurt_. _It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt I t Hu R T **I T H U R T**_ —

"Now you can't lay your eyes on him, you unworthy swine!" You vaguely heard a voice speaking to you, but you were so engrossed in the excruciating sensation to pay too much attention to it.

You collapsed to the ground, still desperately screaming as you thrashed around, palms firmly pressed against your eyes. You felt liquid against them. Were you crying...? But this liquid was warm and felt much thicker, and finally, it dawned on you. You struggled to breathe, gasping and heaving, choking, and you could feel hands on your form, but you tried to shake them away, unable to discern as to whether or not they were a threat or trying to help.

No, it hurt enough already. No more threats! No more pain! No more danger! _No more_!!

* * *

Zen never thought he'd see himself in the hospital again so soon, except this time, to visit you. He didn't like it. The only time Zen would have been okay with the idea of you in the hospital would only be if you were cradling both his and your child, but that wasn't it. Your lips were pressed together in a straight line as your head remained facing straight ahead, your eyes bandaged a generous amount. The room was tense and silent, neither of you able to bring yourself to speak.

Then, with a shaky exhale, everything came crashing down. "I can't do this anymore," you whispered so quietly that the actor was just barely able to catch it.

Zen's head snapped towards you, his expression twisted to one of pain. "Babe—"

"Zen," you interrupted the young man, your hands curling into balls as you clutched onto the blanket atop your lap. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can continue doing this..."

The actor swallowed back a sob at what you were trying to say. "Babe, no, please...we can get through this—"

You shook your head. "Zen, I can't see anymore. I can't see where you are..."

"I'm here!" Zen cried, standing so abruptly from his chair that the furniture toppled over to the side and landed on the floor with a dull thud. You felt your hands being suddenly encased in a familiar warmth, and Zen's voice sounded much closer than before as he continued, his voice cracking. "I'm _right here_. I'm right here beside you! Always and forever!"

You bit your lower lip and reluctantly tried to slip your hands away, but the actor tightened his grip, afraid to let you go. Even without your eyes, you can vividly see the pain on his features, and even though it pained you, you lacked the strength to continue on like this. If this was what happened when Zen was still rising to stardom, you could only imagine how it might be like once Zen was completely famous.

"I was lucky to only have my eyes taken from me, but how can I be sure it won't be my life next?" You asked, and you heard Zen take a gasp of air. There was a pause as the young man tried to think of a response, but he remained quiet. You took that as your cue to continue. "Hyun, I love you, but if loving you will only bring pain to the both of us, then I would rather give you up now... I'm so sorry, I wasn't strong enough."

"No," Zen sharply cut in before slowly letting go of your hands. "You have nothing to apologize for."

You offered a reassuring smile, ignoring the clenching of your heart as you tried to end this beautiful relationship off on a lighter atmosphere. "Thank you for loving me. Even though I can't see your performances from now on, I still look forward to listening to them."

"I'll be sure to give it my best," the young man answered weakly, absolute defeat laced in his voice.

"And also... if it's not too much trouble, can I ask for one last thing from you?" You asked hesitantly, wavering the slightest bit with your question.

"Anything for you babe."

"C-Can I touch you? I want to memorize how you look with my hands."

You were met with silence, and you bit your lower lip, slowly regretting asking ever asking that question; however, you felt Zen gently take your hands and guide them to his face. Tentatively, you carefully ran your fingers across his face, trying to commit to memory the feel of every smooth surface and ridge. The feel of his soft eyelashes. The feel of his slightly parted lips with his warm exhaled breaths.

"...You're crying," you commented on the wetness on the actor's cheeks.

" _Because I love you_."

**Author's Note:**

> I realized this could have gone angst and smut ~~and honestly, I'm kinda tempted to write a separate smut continuation~~ , but I think it works well like this. I also thought about writing a continuation with a happy ending since the potential exists, but just pure angst like this is nice to have every once in a while.


End file.
